


All Work And Some Play

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mentalist
Genre: Beginnings, Co-workers, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people who say dating on the job is a bad idea. And sometimes it can be, that's true. but sometimes...sometimes you just have to take the risk and see if it's worth the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work And Some Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is just a collection of older drabbles (plus a new one for the MCU) I'm moving over from my Livejournal account for posterity that deal with workplace romances in a variety of fandoms.

  
**Arranging A Date**   
Eureka   
_Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo_   


"So I was thinking," Zane said as he walked into the room and stood in front of Jo's desk.

"Big thoughts or little thoughts?" Jo asked without looking up.

"You mean like furthering the field of quantum physics big thoughts, or how to spend a Friday evening with the best looking girl in Eureka big thoughts?" he asked with a slight smirk that grew into a wide grin when he saw her blush.

"Quantum physics big."

"Well, my big idea is more night on the town with a hot girl big," he said. "I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"Hmmmm. What movie?"

"Not really sure what's playing," he said.

She looked up at him. "It's not like I know. I'm too busy for a movie." She caught the look on his face and then her eyes widened. "I mean generally. Not tonight. Tonight I have time for a movie."

"Okay then," he said with a nod. "I'll go find out what's on."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Then I'll see you tonight."

"In a dress?" he asked as he backed out towards the door.

"Maybe."

"I can handle maybe," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed out the door, leaving Jo shaking her head with a bemused grin on her face before she went back to cleaning her gun.

  
**Better Than Me**   
Bleach   
_Zaraki Kenpachi/Retsu Unohana_   


“I do not like to fight,” Unohana said, drawing her sword. “But if you insist, I will spar with you.”

Kenpachi licked his lips. He liked a lot of things about this woman. She might not seem it, but she was passionate, maybe even a little wild. Of course, she was only like that when they had total privacy, but he always enjoyed seeing that side of her. It made him want to learn more, see more, uncover more. He might not appear it, but he could be very patient about certain things.

Except fighting. And right now, as much as he wanted to adhere to her wishes of not fighting, he wanted to see just what she could do. After all, if he was fighting against her, she could heal him afterwards, right? If she even left a scratch on him.

Twenty minutes later he was writing on the floor, bleeding profusely as she started to tend to his wounds. The ryoka boy hadn't hurt him this bad. Neither had the Arrancar with the weird spoon shaped thing behind his head. It was almost like she knew exactly where to hit to cause the most damage and still keep him alive. Like she knew how deep to cut without killing him.

And as she placed her hands on his chest and started doing the healing kidou he'd heard her use before, he had to admit he really liked a woman who could beat him like this, even if no one would ever believe she could be even more lethal than him. That's what made him love her.

  
**Old School**   
CSI: NY   
_Don Flack, Jr./Jessica Angell_   


He had never hounded her for her number. He had gone the friends route first. Maybe acquaintances was more appropriate. It was always in a group, with the lab sometimes and other guys from the precinct in others. And he'd stare at her sometimes, just taking in her laugh, her smile, her sparkling eyes.

It was Maka who convinced him to make a move. The woman had always been preternaturally smart. In her going away party before she left the force and transferred to the LAPD she pulled him aside and said he should do something that would make him happy and ask her the hell out. She handed him a napkin and a pen and told him to write his number on it. In an age where they could bust out their cell phones it made little sense, but he did as he was told. She whisked it away and said that if he didn't get a call in a couple days to go talk to her.

They hadn't even left for the night when he got a call from an unfamiliar number. He answered it, and it was her. He looked across the bar and she waved the napkin, a huge grin on her face, and into the phone she said she had a napkin waiting for him. And that was the beginning of the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time.

  
**Outsmarting The Smart One**   
CSI   
_Greg Sanders/Wendy Simms_   


"I'd say you were just using me for my brains but then I remember you don't think I'm smart," Wendy said as she began running the DNA tests.

"It was a joke!" Greg said.

"Not a very funny one."

"Look, I apologize," he replied, moving around the table so he was in front of her. "Let me make it up to you. Dinner?"

"At a very expensive restaurant."

Greg nodded slowly. "Good thing I just got my advance for the book."

"Okay. I have tomorrow night off. How about five?"

"Sure," he replied. "Five. You pick the place."

She nodded. "Then that's that. I'll call you when I have your results."

Greg turned to leave. "Hey, Wendy?" he said, pausing at the door.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry I said that."

She didn't reply, just giving him a nod, instead concentrating on her work. She wasn't about to let him know that she'd already forgiven him for the off-the-cuff remark and was thinking of dinner as more of a date than an apology. If things went well, she'd tell him later. If not? Then it wasn't that big a deal for anyone other than her.

  
**Taking A Leap**   
The Mentalist   
_Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt_   


"Okay, I get it. This is probably not the smartest thing to do, but I'm tired of pretending I don't have feelings for you." Wayne looked at her. "If you don't want me to kiss you again, just say so."

"I...I..." Grace stopped and took a deep breath. It didn't help calm her down at all. In fact, just looking at him made her want to throw caution to the wind and just let things run its course. "Damn," she ended up muttering.

"What?"

She began to reply, and then moved closer to him, brushing her lips across his gently. "I think I want you to kiss me again."

He grinned at her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I can do that."

  
**True Partners**   
Marvel Cinematic Universe   
_Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov_   


They were a powerhouse team. Anyone could see it. During the invasion in New York, they had worked well together from almost the moment from the battle had started. They had built upon that with each consecutive mission, working on developing their own system, their own moves. There was fluidity between them that made them the envy of S.H.I.E.L.D. They could work with other people but with each other there was something special.

When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, though, and when they were on their own, they became something else. She went on her own, to find herself, and he went to find Bucky, but they kept crossing paths. Los Angeles, London, Rio de Janeiro, Prague, Vienna…each time they met, the bond grew stronger. They grew closer. It wasn’t a matter of picking up the slack like a tag team partner would. They were a true team, true partners. They fought together.

And then one night, it was more than that. One night they’d been coming down from a scuffle they’d been in while getting information to help track down Bucky and then she’d kissed him and they’d ended up in bed and she’d been surprised that he’d been gentle and caring. Or maybe she hadn’t really been surprised; that was Steve, that was who he was. She was just surprised she enjoyed it. And maybe she was surprised that she’d stayed till the morning. She just knew that this changed things…and she wanted to see what happened next.


End file.
